


shades of indigo

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But we're not anti that in this house so..., Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, No Incest, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: A little happy sound escaped Klaus, followed by a sleepy, "Benny?"*Ben was awake, and Klaus was right there, looking so pretty and perfect...
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	shades of indigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptydistractions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptydistractions/gifts).



There was an indigo hue over the bedroom when nothing in particular woke Ben. Stupid body clock; it was great on weekdays as it made waking up for the gym easier, but on a Sunday? Fuck that. He rolled over and snoozed for a bit, tried to convince his traitorous body to go back to sleep. It did not comply.

He opened his eyes again, and shuffled across the enormous bed so that he could cuddle up against Klaus. It was getting warmer, and their comforter was thick and soft, but Klaus was right there. His curls were tangled at the back of his head, and Ben would no doubt hear bitching when he tried to tame them later.

Klaus had pushed the comforter down some time during his sleep, exposing his pale back. His skin was covered in bite marks and scratches from the night. Later, in the shower, Ben would dig into them with his fingers, making sure they would bruise further so that he could admire them for days to come.

As Ben snuggled in, Klaus made a sweet little sound. His skin was cool, so Ben tugged the blanket up over his shoulder. Klaus smiled sleepily, turning to Ben like a flower to sun even when he was more asleep than anything else. Ben brushed a kiss across Klaus' cheek before settling in behind him again. 

Klaus' breathing evened out again as he fell back into the clutches of sleep. Ben lay there for a long moment, just enjoying the way Klaus' skin warmed rapidly against his, and the soft scent of Klaus' vanilla conditioner.

Despite spending several hours taking Klaus apart last night, Ben was horny. Maybe it was _because_ he'd spent so long dismantling Klaus that he was like this. Their Saturday nights weren't always like they had been in their earlier years, but last night had been a fuckfest that had rivalled anything they might have done in college. It was so vivid in his mind, and he couldn't help but grin smugly as he thought about how Klaus had been spread for him, how he'd looked on his hands and knees, the way Ben had stretched him with his fingers and a toy or two, how good he'd been as Ben had edged him until he was crying. God, he'd been _so_ good for Ben, so pretty and perfect and needy and utterly _his_.

He bit his lower lip, and slowly rutted against Klaus' pert little ass. After a few presses of the hips, he made up his mind. He spat into his hand and slicked his cock up before oh so slowly easing himself inside. Klaus was still soft and a little wet from last night's fucking, and it was easy to slide home. He exhaled shakily, just enjoying the sensation for a breath. God, it had felt like an age since he'd done this, since he'd pressed inside a soft-with-sleep Klaus.

He wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist, bringing them as close together as they could be. He rocked his hips back and forth, relishing the almost dry slide of skin, and the way Klaus was so tight around him.

A little happy sound escaped Klaus, followed by a sleepy, "Benny?"

Ben shushed him gently, kissing up the line of Klaus' neck, not stilling the slow grind of his hips. Klaus' head fell back against his shoulder. "Shh, I've got you," Ben murmured, pulling Klaus' earlobe between his teeth. "I'll take care of you."

Klaus nodded, a low rumbling sound escaping his throat. Ben trailed a hand up and down Klaus' chest and stomach, enjoying the way Klaus shivered under the gentle touch. He used his other hand to brush Klaus' curls from his face, tugging just enough that Klaus' neck was exposed. Ben pressed kisses to whatever skin he could reach, his movements inside Klaus slow but unrelenting.

By the time his hand made it down Klaus' body, Klaus was hard and dripping across his stomach onto the sheets. He hadn't touched himself though, not without Ben's permission, and it made something warm and proud rumble in his chest. Klaus shivered when Ben's hand finally wrapped around his cock. A high-pitched whine escaped him, so sweet and needy.

"Feel so good, sweetheart," Ben breathed, nipping Klaus' skin with his teeth.

Klaus nodded breathlessly, but didn't say anything. One of his hands came to rest on Ben's forearm, not moving him, not gripping him in desperation; just touching.

Klaus' eyes were still closed and his body was lax. Were it not for the breathy little sounds escaping him as Ben slowly jerked him off, or the slightest twitches of his hips towards the touch, Ben might have thought Klaus was still asleep.

Ben buried his face in Klaus' shoulder, biting his own lip. Fuck, it felt so good. The heat building was slow, and made every part of his body tingle.

Klaus' whimpers were like music to his ears, and Ben ground harder, really starting to chase his pleasure. He steadied his breathing, trying to keep his movements slow and languid. He wanted to enjoy this, and really drag it out. Klaus was shivering and clenching around him, arching his back a little.

"Ben," he whispered. Ben kissed up his neck, and used a thumb to ease Klaus' lower lip from between his teeth.

"Shhh, let me take care of you," Ben soothed.

Klaus whined, tilting his head to the side so Ben could kiss him properly. Ben cupped his jaw with one hand, kissing him sweetly over, and over, and over, until Klaus was panting against his mouth.

He drew the hand around Klaus' cock away, earning him another whine, but Ben just brought the hand to his mouth, spat, and replaced it. Klaus hummed happily. Ben kept his pace steady, moving his hand in slow, practiced motions.

"C'mon baby," Ben breathed, "think you can come for me?"

Klaus nodded, whimpering. He was rocking against Ben's hold, movements small and unhurried. They had all the time in the world.

Soon, Klaus was shuddering and gasping, his sounds high and thready as Ben gently coaxed his orgasm from him. He clenched around Ben, so tight and hot, and it didn't take long before Ben was meeting his own end, vision going black at the edges as he came.

He stayed curled around Klaus as he regained his breath. Klaus' heart was racing under his hand, and Ben pushed up a little so he could kiss him under his ear again.

"Mmm, good morning," Klaus giggled, blinking blearily up at him. "Didn't get enough last night?"

Ben nuzzled the mess of curls in his face, letting his eyes fall closed. The room had moved from an indigo blue to a deep pink, and Ben was very intent on going the hell back to sleep. "Can never get enough of you, baby."

Klaus chuckled as he shuffled back so even more skin was pressed against Ben's. "Shotgun not cleaning up the sheets."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny gift for my favourite person. Happy 1.5 year FRIENDIVERSARY. I got about 800 words into writing Ben's bit before I realised you'd probably want a Klaus POV but by then it was too late and. I AM SORRY. ILY. Thank you for enduring me. I AM SORRY THIS ISN'T A 9000 WORD PLOTTY SOMNOPHILIA FIC BUT I DID WHAT I COULD, OKAY. IT IS A HUNDREDTH OF WHAT YOU DESERVE. 
> 
> I also want you to know: this fic does not have any ellipses. *THAT* is how much I love you.
> 
> *
> 
> For those of you that are just reading this, and are not the recipient... Thanks for reading and also, thanks for reading my weird gushing note, I guess? : )
> 
> Soon to come (one day): more of this Ben and Klaus *party whistle*


End file.
